


Cipher's Descendant

by Vintage_Crows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 'the kid' is called Hugo, All demons are wankers, Bill Cipher is reluctantly fond, Canon Compliant, Dipper is a temporary teaching assistant, Dipper is keeper of the forest and teaches the kid his ways, Human Bill Cipher, Magic Bill Cipher, Magic Dipper Pines, Magic kid character, Multi, Older basically everyone, Somehow, and yes that does include Bill, this kid has a shittier childhood than Stanley Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Crows/pseuds/Vintage_Crows
Summary: After Cipher is memory gunned out of existence, he finds himself in a human body that was in a coma with a recently orphaned nephew to look after because the Axolotl isn't exactly the epitome of good ideas. Through a mutual acquaintance he re-meets Dipper and through some contrived plot devices they end up living together, go to Gravity Falls and attempt to stop a demon from using the Earth as a magical battery whilst trying to hide from the rest of the Pine's Family that they have a used to be dorito-shaped dream demon living in the Mystery Shack with them.In the middle of all this, Bill and Dipper somehow get together, the government guys are eaten by zombies (again) and Bill bonds with his nephew, finally understanding the biggest mystery of why the Pines Family are always (always!) sacrificing themselves for each other.





	Cipher's Descendant

A dream demon that claims to be omniscient is tricked by a pair of twins (the elder, not the younger). As he was trapped in the wrong twins mind, they attempted to erase the creature causing them so much misery from his mind. It would've worked as well if it wasn't for his final words that no one heard but the twin whose mind he trapped himself in. However then again, the twin wouldn't bother to think them important even if he remembered them.

NRUTER YAM I TAHT  
REWOP TNEICNA EHT EKOVNI I  
NRUB OT EMOC SAH EMIT YM  
LTOLOXA

 

AXOLOTL

Somewhere between the folds of space and time, an omnipotent being hears the summons of something that demands to be heard.

MY TIME HAS COME TO BURN 

A man cries as his mind is being forcefully destroyed to protect his family. The blue flames slowly consume everything in his mind as he remembers what should be the final time of who he sacrificed himself for in the image of a picture frame as he surrenders willingly to his fate. 

I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWERS 

The omnipotent being hears the final wish of someone it promised at a second chance of life to, to potentially redeem himself.

THAT I MAY RETURN 

In a different time and place as a family celebrate the return of someone they thought they had lost in mind if not body, someone they hoped and believed would be gone forever takes his first breath in his new form and wakes up ... as promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcomed.  
> ~ Vintage_Crows


End file.
